Sailor Eclipse
by Keeper of the Balance
Summary: A girl is jerked from her dimension to learn she is really a Sailor Scout and possible Earth's only hope.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Sailor Moon. The Charactor Dana and sailor eclipse are mine. In fact I am Dana. and the charactor is based on me.

Chapter One

In the park Sailor Moon and all the scouts but Pluto were taking on a monster sent by their newest enemy. These monsters have been more powerful than any fought in the past. To defeat them so far Sailor Moon has had to combined her Scepters attacks with a few of the other scouts or use the Imerprial Silve rCrystal which is not the preferred choice by the group in fear of losing their princess.

At the gate of time Sailor Pluto is working on something of her own. Using her staff she tears a hole between the dimensions to summon forth the mostpowerful scout ever from her place in a different dimension. Shouting she calls, "I summon the keeper of the balance. I call forth the sailor of the Eclipse. Come forth now and reclaim your power."

In a different dimension, where Sailor Moon is an old cartoon no longer shown, a sixteen year old girl know here as Dana is getting ready to leave of school. As she steps out the door a hole in the sky appears an with a bright flash of light she is sucked in. Back in the park...

Moon Scepter Elimination

Mars Fire Ignite

Uranus World Shaking

...and the monster was moondust. Suddenly a hole appeared in the sky flashed dropping a scared girl on to the ground below. The scouts prepared for anything that could happen.

The girl begins to stand up and dust herself off. "where the heck am I?" she states while looking around for something familiar until she sees the scouts. "Oh my goddess. This must be a dream due to stress and an over active imagination, because logical you guys do not exist in the real world."

Mercury was the first to react to the statement, "Huh? Whatare you talking about? Your the one who fell from the sky. How do we know if your not the enemy?"

"I think I can explain" chimed in Sailor Pluto, who just appeared on the scene. "I summoned you from your dimension because we will need your help. You see your really meant to be in this world. In your past life you were Sailor Eclipse, which is the sailor of balance and the leader of the Outer Scouts."

"What you expect me to believe a story like that? I just watched you guys on a video I have last night with my five year old little sister. Your a cartoon I watched when I was seven. I still would watch if it was still shown but I just have to settle for reading fanficiton and watching old videos. This is a dream. When I was little I dreamed about you guys all the time. But logically you guys are just a cartoon. Oh by the way my name is Dana and I have to wake up now so I can go to school and make my good grades." said Dana who is starting to think she is losing her mind.

"What a minute Pluto their is no planet called Eclipse? How can she be a sailor scout of a planet the doesn't exist? And why is she from a different dimension when she should have been her?" asked a very curious Sailor Moon.

"I think we should all go to the temple and talk about this before we draw a crowd." suggested Sailor Mercury.

"Good idea. Lets go. I wanna find out more about this girl and who she is," said Sailor Mars.

"Whatever I will play along until I wake up." stated a very annoyed Dana.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there is my first chapter of my first fanficiton. Please leave some creative reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't not own Sailor Moon The Chactor Dana and her story are mine. 

Chapter two

At the temple everyone was in their regular form and ready to hear more about this Sailor Eclipse and why hasn't she been here to start with.

"Trista are you going to answer my questions now?" asked an inpaitact Serena.

"Yes, I will." calm stated Trista.

" There is no planet of Eclipse, she is really from Saturn. Dana was born during the peck of a solar eclipse which is how she got her powers and is not Sailor Saturn. Her name in the Silver Milliniuam was Daninelle. Which is simallar to her name now.  
Being the first born of Saturn makes her the heir to the thorne and Hotaru's older sister. She is the sailor of balance due to the balance of light and dark during the eclipse. Her powers are drawn from the light and the dark froms of light. She sent herself to the other dimension because she has natural powers, over the elements,outside her sailor form that can cause some problems if she were to use them before having her memories of her past. That's why your pyshic powers were so limited. You could only sense and forsee little thing like break ups and sickness in the family. Those powers will once more beginning to bloomwith the more you fightand the more you remeber.So she thought it was for the best and I was to summon her back when we really needed her or the princess became queen."

"Well that is quite a story, but how do I know this isn't a a dream?" inquired Dana.

"With this," she handed Dana a pen with a set of scales and a creasent moon on it. "Raise it above your head and say Solar Eclipse Star Power."

"Alright I will play along a little more, I just hope I wake up soon or I will be really late for school, which would be a first. Solar Eclipse Star Power." sighed Dana.

Dana was ingulfed in a blinding light. When the light dimmed she was dressed in a sailor uniform. The gloves came up to her wrists and her black boots came to her knees. Her long brown hair was briaded and the traira had a half black half white stone in the center. The bow on her chest and back side was grey. Her skirt was black and the bodic was white. Also she had a black choker with a scale on it and cresent moon earings to match. In her hand was a staff with a pointedblade on the end.

" Wow" was all anyone could say.

"When will I wake up from this dream, I can't be late for school." Dana whined as she began to believe what was going on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well theres Chapter two. I am sorry for my bad spelling. PLease leave helpful reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Sailor Moon, but Sailor Eclipse andher story is mine. Dana is personally based on how I would most likely act if something like this would happen to me. 

Chapter Three

"OK Trista I am starting to understand and maybe believe but shouldn't I have some memories so I know how to use my powers and shouldn't the others remeber me from the past? Oh yeah and is this dimenison like the one on tv so I know what has happened here?" asked Dana who is starting to believe that she is living like her childhood hero looking back on the first episode and when Serena first got her powers.

"Well the memories of you were blocked when you sent yourself to a different dimension so the younger scouts don't go looking for you before it was time, so when I restore yours they will remeber as well of who you are. and Yes it is like your cartoon everything is the same." answered the wise sailor.

"Alright how do you restore them?" asked Dana egerly to remeber with a feeling of something she might not really wanna know is coming.

"I will need Luna's help. Since I can't give them to you myself I will channel them to her and she will use her mind meld to give them to you. As you get them everyone else will have a part of their's unluck and they will remeber as well. Ready Luna?" said Trista perparing to to start the process.

"Yes I will do what I can." said Luna as she jumped in fornt of Dana ready to start and to find out more about this intersting new sailor.

Trista began sending them and Luna made the link to Dana's memory bank. Dana relive her whole past life. She saw her family and home on Saturn and times she spent with Hotaru. Training with the Outer scouts. She relived having to watch the Silver Millianum end because she was trapped by Pluto on counts of that it must happen of the futures sake. Then one memory stuck out more than even as she ended what was left of her life.

In the Moon Kingdom the Outer Scouts and the Inners never really got along. One day Danielle was sitting in the garden after breaking up a arguement between the leader of Inner, Sailor Venus and her second in command Sailor Uranus.  
When the Queen her self came up to her. Immeditaly she stood up and bowed.

"No need to do that Danielle, I do not come as Queen I come as your friend." softly Queen Serenity responed.

"Ok. Is there something you wish to talk to me about" asked Danielle as she sat back down on the bench.

"Yes. I would like to talk about you for a minute. I seen how you handled the fight earlier and I must say you do good work, but I also notice that you don't seem very close to anyone."

"I am close to people, I am a friends with the other Outer Scouts."

"That maybe but you do not talk about your own problems with them or ask for help with just girl stuff. You don't have the kind of friendship like the Inner Scouts."

"I Know. Pluto and my sister are very close and Uranus Neptune are close. but we don't work like the Inner Scouts."

"Thats true but what about you who are you really close to?"

"Fine. I am not close to anyone and thats just fine as long as our balance of teams works for us."

"Everyone needs someone to be close to. We all need someone to tell lifes problems to. I know that I really miss having someone to talk about my feelings to. If you ever need to talk to someone my ear and shoulder are at your service."

"Thank you." Danielle said softly as she hugged her Queen.

From then on they were like best friends and Eclipse swore to do anything within her power to protect her. A few years later Pluto made her break her promise and she lose her best friend. She trapped her at the gates and made her watch what happened.When she finally able to break free everything was in ruins. So Eclipse gathered the Outers and made Pluto remove the knowlegde of the Moon Kingdom or any Other that wasn't on Earth and put in the history and ruins of a dimension where Earth was the only planet with life. Then Eclipse ordered Sailor Saturn to destroy what was left of the Other planets and the Moon's Kingdom. Her final task was to send her self to the same dimension where they got the history to make up for the time period without her powers or memories.

When the memories where completely restored Dana was crying. She got up and dried her eyes. Ready to ask a few more things.

"OK. So since I am here where will I stay?"

"Good question. I haven't really thought of that." said Rei.

"You will stay with us. We have a room and the things you will need already set up." stated Michelle.

"And we have your car. Might I add it is not a bad ride." added Amara tossing Dana the keys.

"Wait a second I just thought of something what about my life?" asked a very worried Dana.

"You life is fine. Your parents and friends think your doing a forgein exchange program." Trista said as she smiled trying to help Dana find her wits.

"Ok. Geeze a prament forgein exchange program. Wow what can magic make them not believe.What about my clothes and how did you manage to get my car here?"

"Dimensional potals and all the paperwork is covered as well is your lisence. You start school Monday. Now Lets go home." replad Trista.

"Oh your good." Dana turned to leave looking as if she had much more on her mind than school and driving.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three is done. Yay. What is on her mind? Will find out in our next chapter.

Please leave creative reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Sailor Moon. But if I did It would still be on tv and america would have seen the 5th Season. One more thing I really suck at spelling. You have been warned.

* * *

Chapter Four

"So we have my car, my clothes, place to stay, all the paperwork already done, but here is my special question. Do I still get to have my band insterments? Because music is my major and my only love." commented Dana as she seen what her room looked like and found that it was all her funture from home.

"Sure. you will find them in the music room down stairs. Maybe you can play some with Amara and Michelle"suggested Trista.

"Good. by the way umm...what kind of classes will I be taking and for that matter what is my grade here and what school will I be going to?"

"The same ones you would be taking at your old school.Your still in the 11th grade and you will be driving to the same high as most of the Inners go to." (Author's note:I don't know the name of there high school so I might just call it the high school.)

"What grade are they in?"

"9th but Amy might be in some of your classes."

"Freshman or as some call them Freshmeat. I figured Amy might be in some of them. So I have Honors English, Honors Geomantry, Honors Chem., psychology, band both semsters,and French 1."

"Correct. Amy will more than likely in your honors classes and French. I am going to leave you to getting comfortable in your new room."

"Bye." Dana said as she closed the door behind her. 'Boy what a day. I wasn't expecting this when I got out of bed this morning.'

Dana began looking to see how the room was set up which clothes in which drawer and how much closet space she had.'They even brought my CDs'She looked in the corner and spotted a laptop charging. Walking over to get a good look at it someone from behind her started talking causing Dana to jump out of her skin.

"They thoguht you might like it since you spend some much time on one in your dimension."

It was Hotaru, her newly found sister. She looked around 12 maybe 13. Dana had liked her from the cartoon and wished to trade one of her sisters for her. Now she got her.

"You scared me. I do like it and I do spend too much time on one reading Sailor Moon Fan Fiction. Sometimes I would get on the computer at about 11 and not get off of it until four in the morning. I don't have much of a life."

"Dana do you think maybe since were sisters I can get to know you better?" she asked shyly.

"Sure, I know stuff about you from watching tv. You don't know anything about me,but my past life. What you wanna know?"

The two talked for about 2 hours. Dana talked about her religion, which is wicca and what she wanted to study in college and things she went through in this life so far. And Dana learned things they didn't tell on the cartoon and about her friendship with Rini.

On Monday, Dana had told Amy, Lita and Serena she would give them a lift to school. Amy and Lita were the easy part.

"Serena is getting up on time this morning even if I have to drag her out of bed myself. I have never been late for school unless I was sick and even then that was rare." steamed Dana as she walked up the stairs of Serena's house with Lita and Amy in tow.

"Well being on time will be a first for Serena and I might add a miracle." stated Amy asthey got to Serena's room.

"How are you going to do it?" asked Lita.

" Well I think I am going to wispher in her ear that Darien is in the arms of another woman. That'll make her get up. and we have enough time to get there on time, plus this morning I need to get my schuedle. Morning Luna."

"Well Good Morning. What are you all doing here?"

"Getting Serena up and on time of school." said Dana

"I want to see this." Sighed Luna sounding as if she had no faith that it could be done.

Dana bent over and wispher it to her. Serena shot up like a gun. Everyone else laughed at how mad she looked at what had just been pulled.

"What are you guys doing here and why did you tell me that?" asked a ticked moon princess.

"I had to get you up on time because I said I would give you a ride and thats the only way I think I could have gotten you up." Dana said laughing thought she tried not to.

"Alright I am up. Give me ten mins and we can go."

"Good Now you can be on time for once. Thank you Dana. Your a mircle worker." said Luna who was surpised and trying not to laugh at the look her charge had had on her face. Serena at this point just suck out her tongue and started gettting ready.

Later when going out the door. Serena shoved a piece of toast in her mouth and started to get in the car when she was attack by Dana.

"I don't like it when people eat in my car. I don't even eat or drink in my car. Bad thing can happen like stanes and crumbs. Plus I have seen you eat. It is not pretty."

"What? What is wrong with the way I eat? You sound like Rei, but with Amara's car protectiveness."

"Everything is wrong with the way you eat andthey would agree. Now stuff it or toss itand lets go."

"Whatever."

And a way they went. Serena's teacher was so surpised she got there on time she fainted. Dana's first day went by pretty fast. During lunch she was spotted by the one guy she thought she would never see again. In the Silver Millainm he had been her true love. Now she doubted he even remebered who she was.

'Maybe it is for the best.' Dana thought sadly. Then he looked her right in the eye and got a weird look in his eyes and started for her. Dana freaked and ran inside as the bell rang. 'Damn can't let him catch me before I am ready to talk to him.'

But he was a man on a mission. There is more than one way to skin a cat.

* * *

Well there is chapter four. Hope you like it so far. Leave helpful comments. 


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own sailor Moon. I wish I could have seen the last season instead of having to read the whole thing.  
with no pics.

* * *

Chapter Five

School finally let out and Serena didn't even have dention. This was a day for mircles. Dana was going to give Ami, Lita and Serena a ride to the temple when someone grabed her from behind. She flipped around to find herself staring into the same eyes she once had gotten lost in.

"Why did you run earlier?" He asked in a soft warm voice.

"Because I wasn't sure what else to do."

"When did you get back here?" asking as he let her go.

"Friday night. So you do remeber me. What is your name is this time period?"

"Yes I do and I have missed you. It's Mathew and yours?."

"Dana andI have missed you too, but this is not the time and place to talk. I have to give the inner scouts and the princess a ride to their scout metting. Where can we meet?"

"At the park around 5:30. Near the lake. Please don't stand me up like the first time we were going to meet." with he kissed her cheek and left. Dana was almost speachless. When the girls came up behind her.

"Who was that and are you ok?" asked a worried Lita who was ready to beat him down for anything he had done.

"It was Mathew. I knew him by another name in the Moon Kingdom. We were married back then. I am going to meet him later to talk about things. What exactly I am not sure." said Dana with a deep look on her face.

"Did you love him" asked a seriuos Serena

"Of course. More than anything. I had to watch him die well I was trapped at the gates by Pluto. I wanted to die, If I had been their I could have saved him and the whole world, but Pluto said it had to come to pass." said Dana with a tear in her eye.

"Do you still love him?" wisphered Ami wanting to know more.

"Yes. True love never dies. The heart does go on" with this Dana turned around an looked at them. and said "Lets go or we'll be late. We all know what a cow Rei would have and I really don't wanna deal with her."

They got there right on time. and Rei almost had kittens from the surpise that not only had Serena been on time for a meeting but she was on time for school.

"Geeze Meatballhead whats next getting good grades and being able to walk and chew gum."

They argued for a few minutes before getting on with the meeting. They talked about how the enemy hasn't attacked since Dana came. The thought was that they might be planning something big and to be perpared. Ami gave Dana a commuicater. It had a set of scales on it that were gold and a black background.

The clock hit 5and Dana started getting ready to leave.

"Well girls I have to go. I have to meet someone in the park." she said in a hurry.

"Why we are not done yet?" asked Rei who wasn't very pleased.

"Well I have to go meet the man I was married to during the Moon Kingdom. Is that a good enough reason for you? Which you couldn't stop me if you tried. So just because you don't like me is no reason to even try to screw with me. I know duty comes first. " Looking Rei straight in the eye with a death glare.

"Fine whatever, one of theus can fill in whatever you miss. Your right I don't like you. You give me a vibe I can't shake. Your more powerful than you let on. Also I think your hiding things from us." the whole room was shocked to say the least that someone had won against Rei so easy.

"Maybe I am, but the only title I answer to is queen.Now that I have your promission I have to go.Goodbye." she said as she turned to leave.

Dana got to the park right on time.Sheseen him already there and waitng for her to come. She walked over as he turned to say hello.

"Serenity help me find the strenght to do this."

* * *

Leave helpful comments. Byes. 


	6. Chapter 6

I don't Own Sailor Moon. In a perfect world they would have gotten us Americans the 5th Season. 

Dana, Sailor Eclipse and Mathew are my character. Please don't steal them.

* * *

Chapter Six

"Hello glad you came. Want to sit down?" Mathew said as he slide over to give Dana more room.

"Hello. I won't mind if I do. I have been sitting on the floor at the temple for an hour." Dana said with a smile as she sat down.

"I want to talk to you about the past and how it is going to effect our future." he said with a serious look on his face, but hidden in his eyes was a look of love and hope.

"You mean how we were married and loved each other. You want to know if the flame still burns? If I still love you? You wanna know if I want to be with you?" She asked trying not to sound mad that he would try to question her feelings.

"Yeah. That's what Iwant to know. Because I still love you. I want to know if I have anything to hope for. I want to be with you because I love you just as much as I did then. I have known of you since Serenity got back the crystal and I have waited for you. And Maybe one day if you want to we can get married again and start anew." he said with a look that melted her heart and she started to cry.

"Yes I love you. I want no one else but you and I would love to marry you again." with this she grabed his face a kissed him. At first he was shocked then he rapped his arms around her a held her close. The need for air broke the kiss apart.

"We need to get to know each other again. You know that right cuz people do change over the period of a thousand years." he said with a laugh.

"Yep. when you wanna start?" she asked putting her head on his shoulder.

"Right now unless you need to get home." he said moving her closer to him.

"Nope." she said with a deep breath taking in his scent. Which reminded her of lilacs and cherries.

They talked for hours. she found out he was in th 12th grade and wanted to be a writer.He loves music and likes books. He told her some things from when he was little and about how he got his memories back.

She told him her dream of becoming a musical performer and a poet. She told him about life in the other dimension and some of the things she did when she was younger. She thought they were perfect for each other. He was funny, sweet, good looking, easy to talk to, loved music and liked to read books. Mathew wasn't an idiot like some many other males. She was total happy.

Then a monster attacked near by. "I have to go they are going to need me. I will see you at school tommorrow. I love you. Bye." She kissed him on the cheek and ran.

"Solar Eclipse Star Power" Dana shouted.

"Evil villains attacking the planet tip the balance of the cosmos in their favor. I will not stand of this. In the name of the Balance i Shall punish you." stated sailor Eclipse as she came upon the secne. 'Man I have to work on my heroic dialog.' she thought.

The monster turned to her and started to attack. With a swing of her staff she cried : Eclipse Balancing Strick.

The monster was throw back. getting up to try again. Sailor Eclipse attacked again shouting out:

Eclipse Final Judgement

With that the monster was dust. Just as the others arrived.

"You took it on your own?"asked a curious Sailor Mercuery.

"Yes. I did." Sailor Eclipse said turning toward them. "Thats why I worked alone in the past."

"Geeze we should have had you from the beginning then we wouldn't have to do so much work." said Rei as she rolled her eyes.

"Then you wouldn't be who you are today." snapped Dana.

"You don't know that." Rei snapped back.

"Yes I do." Dana came back.

"Ok guys lets all just go home and get some sleep. Some of us sound cranky." said Mina as she turned to leave.

"Alright." they pretty much said in agreement.

* * *

Well folks. No one seems to leave me reviews. But other people seem to like my other story, since I have two on it. The story is called Hidden Talent. 


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Sailor Moon. If I did I wouldn't be sitting around writting stories about her.

To remark on the comment left for me by Kon

I believe that writting this story is about being creative. If I want Dana to be god, that is my right. She is not a snobby brat. Just someone who is good at school work. At the beginning she was trying to make herself wake up from what she hoped to be a dream. I never got to watch the stars episode since we never got them in America. So I have noclue on how strongGalaxia is.Why Dana was in a different Dimension was explianed In the beginning. She thought she was too strong to stay in a world where her powers existed since she has so many and is so powerful. Dana didn't want anyoneto get hurt if she couldn't control her powers.She gave Pulto orders to get her ifanenemy would be too much for the other scouts.The whole piont in me writting this is so I can be creative with something I love. I personnally think there can be two scouts from one planet. Why Dana is Eclipse and not Saturn wasexplained. Ofcourse they had to have a second child to be Saturn. It was easy to make her the Outer leader since she was in their past life and they respect her position.

I like the fact someone is reading it. But remeber writting is about beingcreative and orignal. Stories should be different or there would be no point in so many. If Fanficiton writer stuck to the real story there would be no point in anyone really writting or reading them since we can just watchit on TV, VHS, or DVD.

The personality of Dana comes from how I act and would react to things. My name is Dana. All of her feelings and thought come from within my self. I wanted todo a story about how it would feel tobe pulled out of everything you know and love and be throwin a world that you thought was just a tv show or fanficiton. So I had to throw the dimension thing in there to get that effect. I am not doing this tobe mean,just to tell my reveiwerwhat is up with my story. I hope you Keep reading this Kon. and that I have helped you understand where I am coming from with this.

--Dana aka Keeper of the balance

* * *

Chapter Seven

The next day as Dana was walking to class a hand lased it fingers with hers, she turned to see the deep brown eyes of her new boyfriend. "Well hello. How are you?" she said as she gripped his hand.

"Morning. I'm fine. How did it go last night?" Mathew asked to make sure she was ok.

"It went well some of the girls were mad that I beat the monster by my self. It was a weak one. If it happens to much they might get lazy" she said a little worried they might put all the fighting on her.

"They won't they are too good to let just one person be the hero." he said trying to make her see his point.

"Ok. They can do it. Everyone needs help." she smiled with this and said "It is time for class I will see you at lunch. You wanna eat with the girls or your friends or we can eat with just each other as compnay?" trying to drop a hint that she wanted to eat lunch with just him.

"Alright I get it. Just us under the big tree. I love you. Bye" he started walking away.

"Love you too. Bye." and she went to her class praying lunch would hurry on its way.

At lunch they sat together. Mathew had brung sweets like choclate cover cherries which he remebered was one of her favorite sweets. He of course feed them to her. She feed some to him. He even licked the creme filling of her cheek and she got the chocolate off his fingers.

"So you wanna try and catch a movie sometime this week?" he said with a very sexy look on his face.

"Sure how about tommorrow night? and What would we go see?" she asked sweetly.

"How about the new flick Bewitched?" he suggested. (Authors note: I have been wanting to go see that movie since I seen the preview. Maybe one Day I will get to check it out.)

"Sure sounds like fun. So its a date?"

"Yes. I will pick you up at 6:30. By the way where do you live" he asked reliazing he had no clue where she was staying.

She gave him directions and they feeled in the details on what they were going to do. Movie then Dinner. Then a little late night kissing. They exchanged phone numbers as the bell rang.

"See you later. I love you." Dana said as they parted.

"Ok Love you too." he waved as he went down the hall.

That night they were on the phone for hours on end and had one of those cute fights about who will hang up first. When she got off the phone the outers were talking to he about how her relastionship was going so far and just some info on the guy because they are trying to look out for her.

"he was a loving guy in the past. He'll be good for you to be with him again. I remeber the wedding. Mathew is a good pick for any girl. Plus he was a prince in the past. He is perfect for the high princess of Saturn." Michelle said as they ended their lil chat.

Mathew was a prince from one of Jupiter's moons. They met at a ball in the Moon Kingdom. It was a masquerade ball so they didn't see the others face. Danielle was wearing a black dress, with white gloves, and her mask was half white and half black. Her brown hair was cruly and went around her face just right. Leo, which was his name then, was in a white suite with a white mask and cape lined with rose red. He had seen her from across the room and when she caught he stare and their eyes met it was like magic. Before they knew it they were dancing and talking. He asked her to meet him later on the balcony. Danielle said yes but never made it because of Sailor business. She sent him a note that she would meet him in the graden at midnight. On thing lead to another and within a year of courtship they were married and very happy together.

That night when Dana went to bed she dreamt all night about how they met in the past. She woke up screaming when she relive his death. Dana looked around the room to find the alarm was one minute from going off. She hit the off buttom and started her day. Her next thought after getting ready for school was what she would wear tonight.

She found in the back of her closet a stunning red dress and matching shoes. 'well thats not mine. but I like it. I will wear that. He will drop dead with one look at me.' With finding that she could go to school with out worry of what to wear.

* * *

I like the lil story I made about how they met. It think everyone needs someone they have an insteat connection to. Aww Love is a beautiful thing.

Leave comments.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Chapter Eight

When Mathew showed up right on time to pick her up she got the reaction she was looking for with the outfit. He was speechless. They watched the movie with no problems. Dana was quite pleased with it. Half way through dinner at a nice local pizza place, her commuicater went off. They needed her about a block away from the hospital.

"I guess that it. I have to go." She said in a sad voice not really wanting to go but knew she had to.

"I understand. Meet me in the park in the same spot when you get done. I love you and be safe."

I love you too and I will." with this she ran out the door and to the spot of the fight.

When she got there she transformed. And prepared to attack. When she had a clear shot she leap forward and cried

**Eclipse Final Judgement**

The monster cried and was dust. "You guys ok?" Dana asked as she got closer to them.

"Yeah were fine no one got hurt." said Ami.

"Well I gotta go finish my date. Byes." Dana said as she ran to the park hoping that Mathew didn't wait to long on her.

She came up behind him quite as a mouse. She put her hands over his eyes and wishpered into his ear "Guess Who?"

"Well Moon Princess we have to stop meeting like this what would Darien or Dana think?" He said grabing her hands and kissing them.

"Hate to disapoint you but you only get the high princess of Saturn. And Darien would throw a rose at you for meeting his princess at a time like this and I would fry you and her both." She said sitting down beside him on the bench.

"How it go?" he asked putting his arm around her.

"Fine I got there just in time to kill it. No one got hurt." said while looking deep into his eyes.

Then he kissed her full on. He took him tongue a tasted her bottom lip and gained access into her mouth. Her tongue met his half way. Her tonuge follow his back to his mouth. They seemed to be like this forever and wanted to contuine but breathing catch up with them. When they stopped he started kissing different places on her face. He made his way to her neck. Leaving a trail of were he had been but no one could really see it.

"I better get you home before Amara hunts me down and tries to kill me for you being out too late." He finally said.

They got in his car and drove back to her place. Mathew walked her to the door and Kissed her good night. promising to see each other tommorrow at school.

* * *

I decided to finish it. I don't care what one person has to say about my writting.


	9. Chapter 9

I Don't Own Sailor Moon. Sorry for not writting in so Long I guess I had some writers block.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Everything was going fine in the scouts life right now. They had a little more spare time to hang out and just be themselves. The only person who seemed to be tried was Dana, since she had to go to every battle no matter what because she was the only one who had enough power to destory them . She couldn't go out with Mathew and they were talking less because when they talked on the phone she would either need to save the world or would fall asleep on him.He decided she needed to take a break and relax before she ends up getting hurt. And with a quick call to the Outer Scouts his plan was set to go.

Dana came home on Friday glad that school was over and wanted so badly to go to sleep since she was out late beating up evil. When she went into her room she found Michelle and Hotaru packing some of her clothes into a bag.

"What are you guys doing?" Dana asked with a rasied eyebrow.

"Packing you up for your weekend." Michelle anserwed with a gental smile. "Your going to go an relax."

"I can't there is my homework I have to do and evil to fight"  
Dana srated ranting an pacing around her room.

Hotaru stopped her, "Silly you aren't leaving town your just getting out of the house for something other than school and late night demon fighting. If you haven't noticed your boyfriend misses his girl."

Dana paused and took it all in. She had so longed to spend some time with him where she wasn't sleeping, studying or saving the world, other wise known in her head as the three S's.

"Where am I going and what about evil we are fighting?" Dana asked starting to like the sound of getting out and catching up with herself and Mathew.

Amara stpped in the room at this time and put in her two since. "To Mathew's and we'll call you if anything happens. Is she ready?"

The realization that she was spending the weekend at his place slapped her in the face. "I, a sixteen year old girl, is spending the weekend with her eighteen year old boyfriend at his place?"

This time a new voice answed her. "Yes you are and I hear he is a complete gentalmen. He is quite looking foward seeing you."

Dana turned to see her prince charming standing in the doorway of her room. She gave him a big smile and blushed like crazy. During the Silver Miiliuem they didn't get to spend as much time together as they had liked because she was an inportant scout and there was the whole war. Now he was going to try and start making up for losed times.

"I think I am ready but I am not sure what they packed. I know first things first I am doing my homework." Dana bent over to grab her school bag.

"Nope. the first thing you are going to do is eat a good meal, which I am cooking you." He took her bag from her and grabbed her suit case as well. "come along my dear homework can wait til Sunday night."

He put her things in his car an drove off. Dana wanted to put up a fight about her homework but he shot her down saying she needed to relax and he would not let her forget to get it done and he knew how important her grades were.

When they got to his place he put her things in his room and gave her the grand tour of his apartment. He took her to the living room and sat her down on the couch. Dana noticed how he was looking at her, like he was worried.

"What's wrong? Why do you look so worried?" she scotted closer to him, trying to get a really good look at his face.

"Your either sleeping or studying during lunch, it is like a combo of Serena and Amy. You need to get a good meal that is not something you can carry in your hand like a sandwich or in a bag like chips. I am worried that your going to get hurt because your so busy doing everything else in the world. I don't wanna see anything bad happen to you, I have only had you back for a month, I don't wanna lose you again if I can help it." he had his hand on her chin making her look deeply into his eyes. Then he kissed her pulling her closer. He poured his feelings into his kiss. All his worry, lonelyness, and love. Dana was so over whemled by this she couldn't help but cry. Never in this life had she had someone care so deeply for her.  
Everyone else she had ever cared for had hurt her, maybe she was afaird he was going to do the same, thats way she was always busy. She could have made time. Now she knew he won't hurt her. All he wanted to do was love her.

They broke apart. Mathew took a good look at her. She was crying. He raised his hand and wiped her cheeks. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I love you. I once read the one who is worth your tears will never make you cry, but I think they are wrong. Your worth everything to me and I guess that scared me because so many guys had hurt me in the past all because I choose to use those three little words." She found her self being held the way she had always dreamed of. Dana had never let anyone hug her in the past. Mathew is the first person she had let get close to her. Once Dana almost beat up her best friend for trying to hug her.

"I will never hurt you. I promise. Because unlike them I love you more than anything in the universe." he noticed she had closed her eyes and was laying her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead an a little smile appeared on her face. He also closed his eyes and rested his head on top of hers. She had fallen asleep and he wasn't long after her.

A few hour later Dana woke up. She was going to get up but she realized she was still in Mathew's lap. He now had his head lend back and still had his arms locked around her. Dana thought he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. She lifted up a little and kissed his chin. With the combination of her movement and kiss he started waking up too.

"Have a nice nap?" Dana asked with a smile on her face as she sat up more in his lap.

"Yes I did. I like having you this close." he bent down and kissed her. They got a little friendly with this one. When they broke apart, Mathew thought it would be good if he made dinner since it was after seven. Dana agreed and offered to help but Mathew said this was her break and she should just watch some tv. He made spagetti. During dinner Dana asked a questioned that she had been wondering on since they got there.

"Umm...I noticed you only have one bed, and I was wondering... where am I going to sleep?" she was blushing because one of her thoughts were of them being in the same bed.  
where anything can happen.

"I will be sleeping on my couch and you will have my bed." His thoughts traveled to the same place her's already were. He didn't want to do anything she wasn't ready for or make her feel like she had to.

"I don't wanna take your bed. That's not right." she was now going to protest.  
She slept on many couchs and could do it here too.

"Well I am not going to let you sleep on the couch. I have slept there many night hince the need for two alarm clocks." he was not going to have the love of his life sleep on his old couch.

"I don't think it is right for me to take your bed. I will not have you give up your bed to me. I can sleep on a couch as well as the next person."

"I am going to sleep on the couch. I want you to have my bed. I can't let you sleep on my couch."

"Well I don't wanna sleep on your bed if I know your on a couch. If you don't take your bed we'll both sleep on the couch."

"Nope couch ain't big enough."

"Then we can both take the bed."

"Nope."

"What are you afarid of?" "Only the most powerful scout in the solar system sleeping in the same bed as me."

"What's wrong with that?"

"..." he couldn't find something to make up to say.

"Well? It won't be the first time we slept in the same bed."

"No but we were married then."

"Oh I see. You think we might have sex and because we aren't married you don't want that to happen. Or you don't wanna make me feel uncomfortable or feel I have to. Is that it?"

She read him like a book. "Yes it is."

With that she got up and walked over to him. Turned his chair to face her, got to love that scout strenght, and kissed him. "If we have sex we have sex, if we don't, we don't." Then she turned and stepped out onto his balcony and closed the door. He was stunned to say the least.  
After a few minutes he followed her outside.

He found her sitting on the edge playing with what looked to be a ball of fire and staring out into the city. Catching a look at her eyes he seen a worried look now in them.

"What's wrong? You seem to be the one now looking worried." He catch her by surprise. The ball in her hand went out and she turned with her own look of shock.

"You seen that?" asking now in fear, because she wasn't wanting to talk about her new little powers.

"The ball of fire. Yes. Now what is wrong?"

"I don't really wanna talk about it, but I can't keep it from you now that you've seen. I am worried about my powers. They are growing at a rapid rate to play catch up to where they should be. Where I have powers of balance but no element. I can use the natural elements, like the ball of fire you seen. I am worried they will be too much, that I might not be able to keep them in check. Thats why I have been studying so much. I don't have all of my memories. So the more I study my old notes the more I remeber and the more I can control them. I am afarid someone will get hurt. Namely you or one of the scouts. There was no Salior Elcipse before me to learn from. There is no telling how much power I have. I used to break up fights between the Venus and Uranus by using the winds to blow them across the room. You have no idea how badly I can hurt you or someone else when I get pissed off." she was pacing around his little balcony with her hand in the air.

"Dana I believe you can do anything. You will never have more than you can handle. Even if it doesn't seem like it at the time. You'll find control and will pass that control on to your children and every Salior Eclipse after that." by now he had pulled her close and was making her look right into her eyes to see he meant every word of it. Dana got on her tip toes and kissed him. When they pulled apart she looked at him and asked:

"Don't you mean our children?"

"Of course. Who else's kids would you be having?" she laughed at him. The first time he had heard her really laugh in a while.

Since it was getting cold Mathew thought it was best that they go inside.

"So what are we going to do now Mr. I won't let my girlfriend do her homework?"

"How about we sit here." he pull her down on the couch." We get really close" almost sitting in her lap. "And we do this." He kissed her. Pulling her as close as possible Mathew made a trail of kisses all over her neck. This is the most passion he has shown since their past life. Dana giggled because they tickled on her neck. She let his hands roam. Dana found herself pulling off his shirt.

"Wait a second. Wait a second." Dana kinda pushed him off her. "What are we doing?"

"I'm not sure. I'm sorry. We shouldn't be doing this. Next thing you know I will be carrying you into my room and taking off your clothes." He started t move away when Dana grabbed him. Sat on his lap and looked him in the eyes.

"Now would that really be so bad. I know I won't stop you."

"No it wouldn't be bad. But..."

"I'm not a virgin if thats what your worried about."

"Your not? Well...umm...me neither."

"So what are we..." she never got it out because he got to her lips first. Since she was already in the right position for him to pick up and keep kissing he put both hands under her butt and carried her to his room.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Salior Moon.

* * *

Chapter Ten

The next morning Mathew woke up to find Dana still asleep in his arms. Last night was the best night of his life. He loved her so much and he never thought before he got his memories that anyone this wonderful would come into his life. But she did. Dana started waking up and looked around to remeber where she was and what had happened. Thoughts of getting up came to mind since she needed to take Amy a dics of information she had collected for their meeting today.

"Good morning beautiful." Mathew said with a smile.

"Morning. I hate to say this but I have to get up. I need to take something to Amy. Plus I need to get a shower since I more than likely stink." Dana started getting up when she was pulled back down.

"You can't go. This is your weekend to relax. They can live without it for a few days." he covered her back up and warped his arms around her waist.

"I have to. It is important. I'll come back and lay in bed with you all day after." she got up and walked with some clothes to the shower before he could say anything more. So he got up and put on some shorts. He didn't want her to go. He was going to try to stop her.

When Dana got out of the shower and ready to go. Mathew was standing infornt of the door.

"Well I got to go. The meeting will start soon and I promise I won't be there long. Just going to give them a disc and come right back." she was going to kiss him but he spoke first.

"I don't want you to go. They'll be fine without you. They have been for years. You should be relaxing. Your under too much stress as it is." Mathew looked right at her with a serious look.

"This disc is important to our mission. It is my duty to give them all the facts I have." Dana was getting angry. He knew what she had to do.

"I...I..." he was now stammering.

"You what?" now she was angry. She had to challange him.

"I forbid you from going. They can wait to have" He challanged back but he was interputted by a pissed off scout.

"You forbid me. YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO. I'm out of here. Before I say something I will reget." She turned and got her things and put them in her sub-space pokect.

"Oh no we're not finished." he started getting in her way.

Dana stopped and then transformed into Sailor Eclipse. Ran to his balcony and jumpped off. He ran after her, trying to catch her. Dana landed on the roof of the the building next to it. jumping down the balconies untilshe landed in an alley. Detransformed and went on her way to the temple. Very pissed off.

**At the temple**, the other scouts were ready to begin.

"Where's Dana?" asked Rei setting down cups of tea and cookies for everyone.

"At Mathew's "but Amara didn't finish, when Dana came in.

"Right here. Sorry I am late." She came in a sat beside of Trista.

"I thought you were spending the weekend with Mathew?" asked Michelle. Which was the same question on the other outers minds.

"I needed to bring this disc" taking out the disc "To Amy for her computer. It has the info I have gathered on mine from each of the battles. I thought it would be helpful." Dana handed Amy the disc. "Me and Mathew had a fight about me coming. So I packed my stuff and came here."

"What about you coming?" asked Serena.

"See the outers and him planned a nice little weekend of relaxing for me. Well he wanted me to stay. I said I was just bringing the disc. He said he forbid me from going. I told him he didn't tell me what to do. I packed my things and he tried to stop me. I turned in to Sailor Eclipse jumped off his balcony, landed on the building next to it, hoped down a bunch of other balconies and landed finally in an alley were I turned back to me and came here. I am very pissed off and I am not talking to him. Not even my mom could make me do anything." she finished telling her story.

"I would be mad too if a guy tried to boss me around. He hasn't any right to, just because your dating him or you were married a thousand years ago." said Mina while the others agreed with her.

"Well I need to go cool down. You guys understand. I'll talk to you guys later. Bye" Dana started leaving. She was keeping things from them, like Rei said near the beginning.Rei still sensed something.

Now Dana must go find the crystal which only she can use to save the world. So she went back home and made aggrangements and left the outers a note. The arancione crystal will be hers and she will save the ones she loves. Now she must face the challange to get it.

Back at the temple...

"What does the disc have on it?" asked Rei trying to look over Amy's shoulder.

"It has a recording of every battle Dana has fought. Plus a file on some crystal. It inculdes maps and energy readings on how to get to it. Wonder what it is for." Amy looked up from her computer.

"It is the arancione crystal. Dana's the only one who can invoke it's powers. It is much like the imperial silver crystal. Meaning when used at full power it could kill her. It appeared on the day she was born during the Eclipse" Trista explained, "She is more than likely going to try to go after it soon. Since she is the only one who knows where she hid it and how to get to it and possibly the only one who can get to it alive."

"There is also a file on someone named L'Estremità. It must be the name of our enemy." Amy said opening the file. "Yes it is. From what Dana has found she is just out to destory the world slowly so we suffer more."

"Well we'll need to discuss this more with Dana. How about we call it a day?" suggested Luna.

"Yeah we need to go check on Dana." said Amara and the other outers agreed.

When they got home they found Dana's note and instantly called the others.

* * *

L'Estremità means The End in Italian and arancione is Itialian for orange. 


	11. Chapter 11

Well People The End Is Getting Close. There Will Only Be A Few More Chapters. 

I don't not own. Sailor Moon. I do own Sailor Eclipse, Dana and Mathew.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eleven

"So where did she go?" asked Lita at this emergancy meeting to figure out where Dana was and if she was ok.

"We're not sure. The note didn't say and the data doesn't give use any clues either. But we do know that Dana is after the arancione crystal. Her misson is dangerous enough with backup but alone she might not even make it back. She will have to pass the protector, which she place there herself, so others won't be able to steal it. But he might not reconize her for who she is." Trista said in her worried voice.

"Then why did she try to take it alone?" asked Luna.

"Because she is the only one who can get to it." said Amy rereading the file.

"Huh?" said Serena confused as normal.

"Like you were the only one who could reform the Imerpiam Silver crystal and only you can use it. Dana has the place were she put it fixed so only she could get to it. Since it is already set to her, she has not to worry about anyone else trying to use it. The arancione is as powerful if not more than the Silver crystal. At least that is what the file and notes Dana had in here show. Possbily that is why she put the file on there, to tell us what she was planning on doing" explianed Amy as she looked up from the file.

"How can anything be more powerful than the Silver crystal?" asked Rei.

"Well Dana is the most powerful sailor ever. I am remebering more now that we are talking about it. Once Queen Serenity and Sailor Eclipse fought each other. When Dana was younger before she started using the arancione crystal. If they hadn't of stopped the only way Her highness could defeat Dana would to have been to use the full power of the Silver crystal, but Dana would have only been at the most knocked out. Now Dana is almost a grown woman there is no telling just how stong she is." said Luna thinking back to the day. Thinking on how Dana was be so selfrightoues.

"She must have thought it too much for the rest of us and didn't want to fight about it." Amara said thinking out lond.

"So, she shouldn't go off by herself. It is not how things should be done. We're a team. Doesn't that mean anything to her?" said Mina.

"Yes it does, but your thinking of the inner scout way. The outer scouts are lucky to be told once it is all over. Mostly we work in pairs. Dana has always gone by herself unless Nyx went with her. Also she is the leader of the outer scouts so who are we to really question what she does. Futhermore, she is doing it in the name of good, it might be the only way to save the world and the future. I trust her and her choice." said Michelle getting angry.

"Who is Nyx?" ask Serena.

"A cat like Luna in many ways. He is like an advisor and protector, since he can take other forms. Nyx was created on the same day Dana was born." stated Hotaru

"Well we have done all we can. Lets all go home and call everyone if any of us see her or hears from her." suggested Amara.

"Alright, but should we tell Mathew?" asked Lita.

"No. They are fighting and I don't want him to worry." told Amara and the outers got up and left.

On a planet in the perfect center of a star system in the constanlation of Libra (the scales), Dana was standing in front of the Temple of Equilibrio. She took her staff and tapped the door. It opened and flames popped up as she passed by the troches. She came to the main chamber. When a giant beast appear and began to speak.

"Who dare enters the Temple of Equilibrio, for I am the protector of what is it holds, state who you are and I will diceide if you shall live?" the monster yelled.

Dana bow down to one knee and keep her staff pointed to the ceiling in one hand.

"I am the keeper of the Balance. Child of the light and dark. I am high princess Danielle of Saturn. I am the one and only Sailor Eclipse and wielder of the staff of Eternity." Dana never looked up from the ground.

"Welcome my princess. Forgive me for I did not know it was you. Thank the scales you have returned to power. I am at your command." the beast bowed to her. Dana stood up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I need the crystal dear friend. Once I have it, I want you to take your feline form and come with me to earth. Also I thank you for your faith fullness these thousand years." Dana said in a soft tone. The beast was a type of shape shifter, but it could never take a human form, just animals and monsters.

"Yes your highness. It would be my pleasure." It stood up and opened a hidden chamber."It is in there."

"Thank you, Nyx." she stepped foward and got what she came for. "Ready to go. The others will be very worried about me if I don't get back soon."

"I am, princess." with a shimmer he was a small black cat with big green eyes and a gold scale one his forehead. Nyx jumped up on her shoulder and nodded. Dana telported back to Earth, where she sensed a battle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nyx is the name of the goddess of the night.  
Equilibrio is Italian for balance.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve 

In the later afternoon a monster attacked downtown. All of the Scouts came since no one had heard from Dana yet. They were have a hard time because this is one of the stongest they have faced. Sailor Venus and Sailor Neptune are already hurt. Nothing serious, but enough to slow them down. The monster was quick and strong. Its fire ball attack was going for Mars when she is slamed out of the way. Her savior was hit. When they looked to see who it was, they found Sailor Eclipse. Who is now injuried. Scartched for the fall and a little burned from the attack. Eclipse stood up anyway and walked toward the monster. Nyx stayed back in the shadows waiting for to be needed. The monster turned toward Eclipse and started to attack again. Dana rasied her staff and cried:

"**ECLIPSE FINAL JUDGEMENT**"

The monster was badly hurt but not dusted. At this point the other scouts backed away. It got up to strick when Eclipse countered with a new attack.

"**ECLIPSE ARANCIONE BALANCING BLAST**"

The attack was so powerful there wasn't even dust left of the monster. Eclipse inturn from the telport, power usage, and injury, powerered down and fainted. She was caught out of nowhere by Mathew. The others powered down and walked over to them.

"Amara, I am taking her with me. I'll take care of her. Plus I need to say how sorry I am for what I said. If you will allow me that is." Mathew said as he picked her up. Amara nodded.

"How are you going to get her to your place?" asked Tuxedo Mask, who just got there.

"My car is near by. I will drive to my apartment then use the evelator the rest of the way." Mathew said as he walked away. Nyx jumped out of the tree he was in at this point.

"Hello Sailors and Prince of Earth. Eclipse tells me she is staying with the Outers, so I ask if I may too stay?" Nyx asked as he looked up at the girls.

"Of course, Nyx. It would be a pleasure." Michelle stated and the others agreed. They all went there seperte ways.

At Mathew's...

Mathew came in the door and laid the sleeping girl on his bed. He went to go get his first aid kit to look at her cuts and scatches. He removed Dana's clothes and washed the buries that had started to appear as well as the burns and cuts. Dana didn't wake up the whole time. Mathew put one of his big shirts and a pair of boxers on her.

A little later he was fixing himself something to eat when he heard a nosie. Mathew turned to find Dana standing in his kitchen door.

"Your awake. Want something to eat?" he asked as he wave toward his food. She shooked her head no.

"What am I doing here?" Dana asked looking him in the eye.

"You fainted after the battle. I bought you here and took care of your wounds. Your clothes are in the wash." he said as he walk toward her.

"Thank you." Dana said as she wrapped her arms around herself. Mathew at this point stepped closer and put his arms around her. Dana put her arms around him and her head on his shoulder. She got a little tense from the wounds.

"I am sorry." it was all he could really find to say.

"I am too. I shouldn't have blown up so fast." She was starting to cry a little. Mathew made Dana face him. He took his hand an wiped her tears.

"No since in crying. It is all in the past. The weekends not over yet. If you like you can go get some of your clothes and stay here." he said trying to get her to smile.

"I never took them out of my sub-space pokect. I wasn't home long"  
she said. which confused him.

"Then where were you I look and called everywhere. I couldn't find you and no one would tell me anything." he asked with concern.

"They didn't tell you I went to go get the crystal?" she asked confused.

"No." he said with concern.

"Well they must not have wanted you to worry. Plus I have got Nyx back too. I had him guarding the crystal." she smiled at him trying to now make him feel better.

"Nyx is back too. Thats great. We're all together again. Is he staying with you?"

"Of course. Now how about that laying in your arms all afternoon thing I was talking about before I left." Dana tried to put up a big innocent grin.

"I like the sound of that." he picked her up and carried her off to his room.

And thats where they stayed most of the rest of the weekend.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry a new chapter took so long. I have school and a job. So u can understand. Hope u like it.

I Don't own Sailor Moon. But anything that isn't from the show is mine.

* * *

Within the next few weeks the attacks become more often. They were even happeing during class. The girls were all exhausted. Dana was spending another night at Mathew's since it was closer to get to after the battle. She hoped up his to balcony and snuck in to his house. Due to her sailor skills, she didn't make a sound. Dana detransformed and crawled into his bed.

"This has to be a dream because logicaly beautful girls don't just crawl into bed with you. So since this is a dream why are you here?" Mathew asked as he rolled over and wraped his arms around her.

"I just got done with a battle. It would take too long to go home so I thought you would like a little bed company. Don't worry I have clothes and you can drive me to school." She said with a yawn.

"O.k. At least I know your safe. Did you get hurt?" he asked with concern.

"Nothing to worry about just a few scarthes. Now I am going to sleep. Good night."

"Good night." and they both fell asleep.

In the morning he gave her a once over looking for any unknown wounds. He made breakfast, which Dana really didn't want so she ate the leftovers with out heating them. Then he took her to school.

A few days later, Dana recived a note from Ray to meet her at the temple later to discuss something.

Dana entered the temple right on time as asked. She went straight to the room with the great fire whee she knew Ray would be waiting.

"Hello Dana. I am glad you could fit me into your busy shecule of saving the world and having such a boyfriend."

"Well Ray what would you like to talk about or am I here for you to try and insult?" Dana said responing to Ray's harsh tone.

"Alright. Since you came here Dana, I have sensed a persenecss around you at all time in which I can not identife. Everytime I try with the great fire a fierce wolf with green eyes pushes me away. It tells me to stop and leave before it has to force me to do so. Do you know what it is? And why I can't do anything to it?"

"Yes, I do. It is Night, my guardian spirit. He is my protector. You can't get rid of him. Only I can, for I am his master and creator. He is only do as I asked. To keep people out of my mind and to protect me from unseen outside forces. He took you as a threat, due to your disliking of me." Dana said staring Ray down.

"I don't dislike you. How can I dislike someone who saved me. I just don't know you well enough to show that I see you as a friend." Ray said as she looked away.

"well then maybe you can help me with some of my spells then.  
And my pshyic skills could use some fine tuning." Dana suggested with a soft smile.

They sat and talk for hours, Ray showing Dana what she was doing worng and Dana teaching Ray how made Night and what he is all about.

As Dana was leaving Nyx appeared in a dragon form. "Dana, Rei we need you two at the park. The others are already there and fighting."

**MARS STAR POWER**

**SOLAR ECLIPSE STAR POWER**

Nyx laid close to the gound and let the girls gets on his back.  
Flying would be faster than running.

On appearance Nyx let out a mighty roar breath flames on the lastest monster of their enemy. Mars and Eclipse both jumped off and landed where the others were.

"Is anyone hurt?" asked Eclipse looking at each of the Scouts.

"Not seriously." repieled Amy.

"what is the readings on the beast?" inquied Mars.

"It is weaking. Maybe if Salior Eclipse and Sailor Moon combine attacks they can destory it." Mercuy suggested looking in depth on her visor.

"Wanna go for it?" asked Moon.

"Yeah but we have to time this." Eclipse resopned then yelled "Nyx get out of the way! Now Sailor Moon"

**Moon Scepter Elimination**

**Eclipse Final Judgement**

...and with a final blast of flames from Nyx the monster was finished.

The girls checked and took care of each others wounds before heading home and going right to sleep.

* * *

Forgive the mispelled words. It is hard to write at 3 am. Sorry a new chapter took so long. It is hard with School and work. 

Hope u like it. PLease leave review. Byes.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry folks. It takes forever to write and work when you have writers block. But the Last person who commented on my story inspired me to finish.

Thanks Kiga445.

I don't own Sailor Moon. But anything that isn't from the show in mine. Plz don't steal.

* * *

Chapter 14 

"The end is coming. I can feel it." said Dana, during the scout meeting.

"Well, I can't take much more of the fighting. We can't keep this up." said Mina half asleep.

"They're just trying to wear us down. We'll pull through"  
stated a very tried Rei.

Dana suddenly had an idea. If L'Estremità wasn't going to bring the fight to them then why not take it to her.

"Rei do you have a map of Tokyo?" asked Dana.

"Yeah. Why?" asked Rei confused.

"I'll show you if you let me use your map." said Dana.

"ok." she got the map and Dana opened it up on the table.  
Then she pulled a pointed crystal on a chain out of her subspace pokect.

"What are you doing?" asked Serena which was the same question on everyones mind.

"I'm going to scry for L'Estremità. If she won't show herself,  
then I'll find her." Dana said as the crystal began to spin over the map.

Everyone watched in amazement as the crystal suddenly like a magnet to metal stuck on a point in the park.

"We have her now." said Dana smiling to herself.

"What do we do now?" asked Amara.

"We prepare to go and get her." said Dana. "But it is the Princess's choice since she is our rular."

Evryone looked to Serena, who was in Shock. " I say that we should go after her."

"Then call Darien and tell him to meet us here." said Dana getting up off the floor."I'll be right back. I need some air." as she stepped out the door.

Dana pulled out a cellphone and dailed Mathew's number.

"Hello." said the voice that came on the line.

"Hey." Dana said softly.

"what's wrong? You sound sad."

""I called to tell you that were going up against L'Estremità today." There was no emotion in her voice. Then it creaked.  
"I justed wanted to tell you that I love you."

"where are you now?" he asked in a haste.

"At the temple." Dana said softly.

"Don't leave until I get there." he said and hung up.

She closed her phone and sat down on the steps.

* * *

There is only 2 Chapters left for me to do. Byes for now.

Keeper of the Balance.


	15. Chapter 15

Well guys here is the 15th chapter. I hope you enjoy. LEAVE SOME NICE REVIEWS.

I don't own sailor moon.

* * *

She seen him come ruuning from way off. He ran straight to her and kissed her hard.

"Please be careful, and I love you too. There's soemthing I wanna ask incase something happens." he dropped to his knee and pulled out a velent box with a beautiful ring inside. It was a remake of the one from over a thosand years ago. The band was white gold with a cresent moon holding a diamond.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes and don't worry nothing will happen to me or anyone else"  
she really started to cry now. Mathew slide the ring on her finger and he spun her around in a hug. He too was crying.

"Do you promise to come back safe?" he stared onto er eyes.

"Of Course. We have to get married." She smiled at him trying to make him feel better, when she herself knew anything can happen and if it comes down to it then she might have to die to protect everything she loves.

"We're leaving soon. I have to go. Just stay away from the park ok?" dana took a serious tone.

"Ok. But if your not at my house by dark, I'm coming looking for you." He touched her cheek and left.

Darien had seen the most of what went on. In his mind he wondered what it was like to have a super powerful girlfriend that you know that you can't protect. Unlike Mathew, Darien could protect Serena in someway. How can anyone just sit and wait for the one they love to come home, knowing that at anytime that they might not come home. Darien seen Mathew begin to leave so he turned and went into the temple.

Dana turned and went inside to find Darien aready there.

"Ready?" Dana asked.

Everyone nodded and transformed.

They made their way to the park where Nyx met them.

"She's here. I can feel it." said Nyx as the hari stood up on his cat like body.

Dana looked to the sky and yelled "L'Estremità, We know your here. Show yourself."

A voice came from a whole that appeared in the sky. " Fine Sailor Eclipse. You know your the only one I want to fight.  
Come and get me."

The whole sucked Sailor Eclipse inside.

The others stood in shock of what had just happened. Then they seen a bright light shine in the sky with an orange glow.

Nyx was the first to speak,"As long as that light shines we know that she's alive."

"Then what do we do when it goes out?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Pray she lives through her battle, Princess." Sailor Pulto said sadly.

Else where...

At the sign of the orange light Mathew came running. He had a fweeling something terrible happened. when he made it to the park, he saw 9 Sailors, none who were his sailor, and one Earth Prince staring at the sky waiting.

Nyx seen him and ran to jump into his arms. "She's fighting L'Estremità by herself."

Just then the bright light blincked and started to dim. They heard in their minds Dana's voice "Guys I need streght. Please send me your powers."

Each Sailor sent her their powers and their love.

Suddenly the orange light was blinding and they heard L'Estremità scream.

Moon dust lightly fell into a pile with a small pen landing in it.

Mathew walked over and looked at the pen as the others gathered round. "It's Dana's transformation stick. She's gone. I can feel it in my soul for it feels as though I have just been ripped into two." He feel to his knees and cried.

The whole group including Mathew sadly and slowly made their way to the temple. Were they could grive for the fallen Sailor together.

* * *

Thats right guys I just killed my self off in my own story. There is only one chapter left. It should be done soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Well guys this is the last chapter. what is everyone going to do now that Dana is died. I guess yall will find out.

I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Mathew sat in the floor of the temple with Nyx in this lap. The others could only sit and be silent. They hadn't known her very long but she had become to be like family to everyone.

"She promised me and now she lied. Why would she lie?" he mumbled in his hands.

"What did she prmoise?" asked Nyx who understood what he had said.

Mathew lifted his head and said, "That she would come back safe."

Serena sat down beside him and began to speak, "I think I know what she did better than anyone since I have done it several times before. Dana chose to die to protect you unlike she couldn't in the Moon Kigndom. She just wanted us all to be safe."

Rei got up and brought a candle and a lighter to the table.  
"Dana told me about this. When a magaical sister falls then some will light a candle and pray her soul makes it to the next life or the here after safely. Since to use Dana was like a sister I think it would be only right for us to honor her in a magical way." Rei lite the candle and they all sat in silence.

When the silence broke Mathew turned to Serena and spoke,"I know what your saying, but that doesn't stop the pain. Thank you guys, but I just want to be alone right now." He got up out of the floor and went staight home.

On his bed laid the hoodie she had worn at his house just a few days ago. He held it to his nose. It smelled like her. Laying down in his bed he hugged it close and slowly fell asleep.

In the place between here and the here after...

Dana stood in the fog. She knew she was died. A light shone in the fog. Queen Serenity appeared and began to speak."Yes, my dear you are dead, but it is not turly your time. They will send you back. You have done very well Daninelle. I will always be with you. And by the way take care of your little Sailor on the way. I know I might get into trouble for telling but I just thought you might like to know and she will be healthy even though today occurred."

Dana never had to chance to speak. She felt like she was falling from the sky. Opening her eyes she found herself on Mathew's couch. Dana sat up and couldn't believe what her friend had told her. She was going to have a baby. His baby, Their baby. A little Sailor Eclipse to train in all her pwoers. How would she ever tell Mathew. Dana got up and went to Mathew's bedroom to find him asleep. He looked so sad. He thought she was dead. All Dana could do was lay down beside him a get some sleep.

Mathew felt her warmth, but this couldn't be. He opened his eyes and she was there, but this had to be a dream. So he wrapped his arms around her and enjoyed his imagination. At this time she woke back up and sunngled in his arms. She spoke in a sleep vioce

"Yes Mathew, I'm really here." dana opened her eyes and Mathew was in shock.

"But your died." he voice shaked.

"Yeah, but I came back, safe and sound." she touched his cheek.

"I felt so lost." he buried his face in he hair.

"I know. but I'm here now and I still love you. Guess what else?" she said biting her bottom lip.

"What else could there be?" he smiled at her.

"I'm pregent." was all she told him.

"Oh my god. And you went to fight a demon?" he was mad now.

"I didn't know. Queen Serenity told me beofre she sent me back. She also said that even though I died that we are both going to be fine. So don't worry. With the demon got I can take a few classes after school and graduate early. So don't worry about school." She told him looking for him to challange her or yell again.

Instead he just smiled and said "Well I think we all need to get some sleep. All three of us have had a very long day. Maybe in a few hours we can go out to eat." he kissed her and they both went to sleep.

A few hours later...

"we have to tell the others I am alive." Dana said as they still laid in bed.

"Ok." They got up an got ready to leave.

At the bottom of the steps to the temple. Dana stopped and looked to Mathew. "I wanna make a big entrance." She used her powers to telport into the temple with a big gust of wind.

"I'm back." Dana said with a big smile.

"Oh my goddess." said Rei while everyone else was too busy being in shock.

"Yes, I'm alive and better than ever." Dana trying to calm them down when they jumped her in a gaint hug. When they broke apart Serena looked at her and asked "Where did you go anyway?"

"I did died, but they said it wasn't my time. Queen Serenity sent me back. I didn't even get a chance to tell her how much I miss her"  
Dana started to cry a little at the thoughts of her best friend.

Serena hugged her and whispered "I know. I miss her too. But I think she knows."

"Thanks Serena. But I have to leave. Mathew's waiting outside. Oh yeah. We have a wedding to plan and a baby to get ready for." Dana ran out the door as they all yelled.

"WHAT?" after her.

A month later...

Dana and Mathew had a hand fasting (For the who don't know what that is. It is a wiccan form of mariage.). The ceremony was conducted by Rei since she is a priestess.

Eight months later...

A beautiful eight pound nine ounce baby girl was born in the middle of a solar eclipse. She was given the name Valerie Marie.

The End.

* * *

Ta-Da. She came back. Valerie is my name is french class and Marie is my middle name.

It is over. Now you can all go home. Byes.

P.S. If you like this then you should check out my short stories Death for me Never Lasts and Hidden Talent.


End file.
